Morning Mist
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Short Nobunaga/Ranmaru Fic. Fluff. An average morning for the Demon King.


He could hear the light sound of the rain falling outside, it was early morning and the sound of birds chirping as they awakened could be heard over the gentle downpour. His eyes opened reluctantly and he could see the light from the sun starting to slip through the cracks of the window into the dark room. He could feel the warmth radiating off the presence of a fragile, slender body curled around him under the silken sheets. Legs intertwined, small hands wrapped around his back and clutching onto white robes, resting his head against a compact chest.

The boy murmured something in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering for a second and a breathy sigh left his lips as one of his hands curled slightly tighter into the fabric of the white robes wrapped around the darker skinned man watching him sleep. Over the sound of the rain and the birds he could hear the tiny whisper that escaped his lips, "Nobunaga…" The man named Nobunaga smiled in mild satisfaction, was he dreaming of him as the boy laid here sleeping in his arms? As he kept his more fragile frame pressed against his, his muscled arms were tightly laced around the small waist.

Long dark strands of hair set free from their usual confinement, contrasting pale skin as they trailed down just slightly past his shoulder blades. He could lay here like this for eternity, staring at the beautiful face of his page, admiring the way the boys eyelashes would flutter with every passing emotion as he experienced whatever dream he was having. His rosy lips would purse together occasionally, only to relax again moments later, and every gasp or sigh that left his lips was soon replaced with a gentle contented smile.

Nobunaga idly wondered what he could be dreaming of, and though he would have liked to stay like this all morning, he had to admit he was getting distracted again. This boy had that effect on him, no matter where he went he selfishly told him to come with him, to his great fortune the boy wanting nothing more than to do just that. Nobunaga let his hand travel up to the soft strands of hair resting along that lithe body of his and curled a few pieces around his finger, idly wandering how he should go about waking the boy up.

Almost as though sensing his attentiveness was needed, Nobunaga could feel a change in the boys demeanor and his body stretch tiredly. His light colored eyes fluttering open with a look of slight uncertainly at first, but he relaxed and closed them again a moment later. "Are you surprised?" Nobunaga murmured softly, catching the boys attention as he tilted his head up, resting his chin against Nobunaga's chest and staring at him with a small smile. "How did I get here?" He asked curiously. "You fell asleep outside again, and I found you. You should be more careful." Nobunaga teased with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hmmm, I was up late. I guess I pushed myself too far again? Forgive me, my lord." A small pout took over his youthful features. "Don't trouble yourself. You're entitled to do as you please." Nobunaga murmured. The boy lent in slightly closer, a small playful grin on his face now, "Is that so?" He asked, mimicking one of Nobunaga's trademark sayings. Nobunaga scoffed and shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows while keeping the smaller body balanced on top of his. "It is." Nobunaga replied with mild amusement.

"It's time to wake up, isn't it? I still need to finish my chores from last night." Nobunaga felt the smaller bodies warmth leave him and he caught a delicate wrist, pulling him back to him, "Let someone else do it." Nobunaga muttered, becoming entangled with this lithe body once again. "Hmmm, then what should I do instead? Make your breakfast?" He offered. "We will go together." Nobunaga said finally, getting up and cradling the small figure in his arms as he stood. "We haven't done this in a few years…" The boy laughed softly. "Not since you were a child, anyway." A smile forming on Nobunaga's lips as he carried him down the hallways of the castle.

"Ran…" Nobunaga said softly, stopping for a moment. "Yes?" Ranmaru blinked and cast his eyes upward to stare at his lord. "What were you dreaming of by the way?" Nobunaga asked curiously. "D-Dreaming? I don't re-…" Ranmaru froze when he saw the soul piercing stare Nobunaga was giving him. "I don't want to tell you." Ranmaru said finally looking away with a slight blush. "Ahh, but I feel you should. You said my name after all." Nobunaga smirked. "D-Did I? Anything else?" Ranmaru kept his eyes from Nobunaga's, it was easier to skirt around the truth that way. "Perhaps…" Nobunaga teased as he kept a predatory stare locked onto his pretty, blushing page.

"Well then… If you already know you don't need to ask me then do you?" Ranmaru turned his gaze and locked eyes with Nobunaga, his shoulders twitched slightly when he realized the look Nobunaga was giving him. "It's not that I don't know, Ran…" Nobunaga cradled Ranmaru slightly higher to nuzzle his lips against the boys ear, "It's just that I want to hear you say it." He finished in a husky whisper. Ranmaru was sure his entire body was flushed bright red, he could feel the heat from his own blushing as he remained perfectly still, paralyzed with whatever feeling was taking charge of his body.

It was neither fear nor embarrassment, but he could feel his heart rate beginning to accelerate. "H-How can you speak like this so early in the morning… a-and in the hallway of all places…" Ranmaru finally whispered back below his breath, a shy look coming over his features. "I can do anything I want, at any time of day, in any place." Nobunaga smiled broadly, "Anything." He repeated in a deeper down, sending a shiver down Ranmaru's back. "Y-Yes, of course." Ranmaru's blush returned at full force, as he submitted to Nobunaga's will. "But first I want to eat." Nobunaga said finally, resuming his pace to the kitchen. Ranmaru sighed softly in relief and let his head rest against Nobunaga's shoulder as he was carried to the kitchen.

"Do you think we're the first ones to wake?" Ranmaru asked softly as he looked over Nobunaga's shoulder, he couldn't hear any movement in the castle. "It is early." Nobunaga replied casually, upon reaching the kitchen he gently set Ranmaru down and let the boy go free. "Thank you." Ranmaru smiled softly before running off and starting to do his usual chores in the kitchen. "What would you like me to cook?" Ranmaru asked turning his head back. "Something that doesn't take too long, I want to take you with me towards the larger providence to the east. There are markets there selling things that I apparently might be interested in."

Nobunaga entertained the idea of picking up something new for Ranmaru to wear as well. Maybe something that shows off even more than usual. Ranmaru flinched when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, he looked upwards slightly and smiled. "Yes?" He asked curiously. "Tell me something…" Nobunaga said softly. "Tell you what?" Ranmaru laughed, turning around in Nobunaga's arms to face him. "What was that dream about… You never quite admitted it before." Nobunaga began with a grin.

"T-That again? I-I thought you wanted to…" Ranmaru looked away, blushing brightly. "We aren't in the hallway anymore." Nobunaga offered. "This is just as bad!" Ranmaru scowled, pressing his small hands against Nobunaga's chest, but relaxing when he felt the mans hands trail upwards to tangle into his hair. "Hnn… Wait… M-My hair…" Ranmaru's hands shot up to his hair, he could feel the loose strands hanging down back his shoulders. "W-When did you!" Ranmaru began to pout. "Last night, before going to sleep." Nobunaga smirked. "W-Where is my hair tie! I know you have it!" Ranmaru frowned, clutching onto the front of Nobunaga's robes.

"Hmmm, you look fine like that today." Nobunaga said teasingly, moving away from Ranmaru and smiling when the boy chased after him quickly. "Where is it! Do you have it on you?" Ranmaru grabbed him from behind, trying to search around Nobunaga's robes. "Hmm, you'll have to try harder than that, Ranmaru." Nobunaga grinned. "Where is it?" Ranmaru whined pathetically, pressing his small body flush against Nobunaga's. "Nice try, but I'm not giving it up that easily. This is too cute to pass up." Nobunaga shrugged. Ranmaru dropped his cute act and scowled, tackling Nobunaga over in the process of lunging at him, feeling around his robes for any hidden pockets.

"Hmmm… Not there." Nobunaga grinned, Ranmaru sat up slightly, he had Nobunaga's chest straddled but the mans head was behind him, Ranmaru looked over his shoulder with a glare, "Where is it!" Ranmaru hissed. "Try lower." Nobunaga offered. "E-Eh?" Ranmaru blanked, turning his attention to 'lower' then turning his head back quickly, "You wouldn't!" Ranmaru gasped. "Apparently I would." Nobunaga smirked. "N-No… I… I don't… need it so much after all I guess…" Ranmaru muttered, getting up and straightened his clothes. Nobunaga stood up straight and placed something on top of Ranmaru's head.

"Hn?" Ranmaru reached up and took it and smiled, "Thank you!" He exclaimed at the sight of his hair tie, "U-uhhmm… This wasn't really…" Ranmaru blushed slightly. "No." Nobunaga replied with a smile, watching his page put his hair up into it's usual ponytail. "Well… Either way…. I like my hair to be up when I'm cooking." Ranmaru smiled contently. Nobunaga grinned and gripped the firm ponytail gently, "I do suppose it has it's… Uses." Nobunaga mused idly. "M-my lord!" Ranmaru gasped in mild shock, putting his hands up to cover his blushing face. "So you'll tell me about your dream later?" Nobunaga asked with a grin. "Mmm… Maybe…" Ranmaru smiled.


End file.
